


Into the Light

by Redcognito



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Death, Drabble, Gen, Old Age, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redcognito/pseuds/Redcognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan watches the sun rise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Light

It had been a long time since Stefan had taken the time to watch the sun rise, to absorb its raw beauty, the myriad of colours that came from night transforming to day.

"Look, Elena," he whispered softly, absently brushing a strand of grey hair from the eyes of the woman cocooned in his arms. "Isn't it beautiful?" A solitary tear rolled down his cheek to land on the old, weathered face that was still beautiful in his eyes.

As the life-giving sun blazed over the horizon, Stefan pulled the lapis ring from his finger, opening his arms to embrace the molten fire, and follow Elena in death.


End file.
